Entre Rejas
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Cuando Ludwig y Feliciano entran en prisión por un error de la policía, no saben qué pensar ni qué hacer. Sólo quieren estar juntos, y encontrar la manera de salir de allí. GerIta, Spamano. Yaoi, lemmon. Tiene angst como género, pero... se queda a medias para llegar a serlo. Ha quedado un poquito OoC... ;u;
1. Chapter 1 - POV Feliciano

**¡Ohayo-! Pensando en mis usuales tonterías, se me ocurrió una idea para un buen fanfiction; que resulta ser éste. Es GerIta, y también tendrá Spamano. Hay algunos personajes 2P!, pero quiero que conste que aquí serán como un tipo de clones psicópatas. Está rated M por futuro Lemmon… :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Himaruya-sensei, el Dios del nuevo mundo (Uy, no. Ése es Kira).**

**Advertencias: Lemmon *w*, yaoi, algo de violencia (keep calm que no es un rapefic). Aparte de eso, que nuestros niños queridos; los países, ahora son humanos. Sí; pueden morir – pero no me voy a cargar a ninguno, tranquis :)****. **

**Enjoy!**

_POV Feliciano_

Veee… No me puedo creer que esto realmente haya pasado.

Tranquilamente, íbamos Lud y yo por la calle, paseando como solemos hacer. A unos cuantos metros, pudimos divisar una escena extraña; y nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba.

Había muy poca gente en la calle, y al ver lo sucedido, la poca gente que había empezó a correr despavorida. Qué bien, ningún testigo para ayudarnos.

Antes de estar demasiado cerca, ya podíamos suponer de qué se trataba todo aquello: dos hombres estaban apuñalando brutalmente a otro.

Pero no eran dos hombres cualquiera, no, qué va.

Eran idénticos a nosotros dos. La única diferencia que puedo recordar, es que el que se parecía a mí llevaba un gorro algo extraño, y su expresión era muy diferente a la mía. Era como de… mala persona (me gusta pensar que yo no lo soy, y siendo objetivos, creo que soy bastante bueno). El hombre que se parecía a Lud, iba vestido más urbano, y tenía un par de cicatrices en la cara, aparte de una expresión cruel.

Mi querido Ludwig, mostrando su gran sentido de la justicia, fue a detenerlos. No me pude quedar atrás, y fui a ayudarlo.

Recuerdo la magnitud de los puñetazos que llegó mi alemán a asestar a esos dos: nunca lo había visto pegar tan fuerte.

A la que llegué, conseguí arrebatarle un cuchillo que tenía empuñado al hombre que se parecía a mí, y, aún no teniendo yo demasiada fuerza, intenté ayudar. Di algún corte que otro, pero no fue demasiado intenso, y no logró crear heridas graves.

En un momento de despiste nuestro, nuestros oponentes se miraron fugazmente a los ojos, y salieron corriendo.

Y madre mía, cómo corrían. Intentamos alcanzarlos, pero, pasados unos cuantos metros, nos ganaban en mucho terreno. No había nada que hacer.

Así que volvimos con el cuerpo del chico que había sido apuñalado, y, tristemente, recibimos su último aliento.

Se nos había muerto el hombre por el cual, aún sin saberlo entonces, muy posiblemente hemos entregado el tiempo restante de nuestras dos vidas a "la justicia".

¿Y por qué?, preguntaréis.

Supongo que ya podéis imaginar lo que pensó la policía cuando vio la escena.

Teníamos a un cadáver acuchillado en el suelo, la ropa manchada de sangre y, en mi caso, una navaja con la hoja ensangrentada en la mano.

Casi instantáneamente, nos esposaron a los dos con las manos en la espalda.

-Por favor, señor policía, déjenos explicar esto… -suplicaba lastimosamente mi Lud.

-No hay nada que explicar.

-Pero… ¡tenemos derecho a hablar! –defendí yo.

-Lo que queráis decir, se lo decís al puto juez, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos estaban acarreando hacia el furgón, mientras nosotros intentábamos escapar de sus brazos. Ludwig es muy fuerte, pero con los brazos en la espalda y cinco hombres sujetándolo, ya me dirás cómo nos iba a ayudar.

Curioso: lo que había empezado como un paseo feliz de pareja; había terminado en un furgón policial, penados por un delito que ni siquiera había estado cometido por nosotros.

Nos dejaron tirados en la parte trasera, y después de cerrarnos las puertas a la libertad con candado –figurada y literalmente- , dos de ellos subieron en la parte del conductor. Los demás se repartieron por otros coches.

Por suerte, no nos habían puesto mordaza, y así, nos habían dado la posibilidad de hablar entre nosotros.

Aún así… No hablamos nada, porque arranqué a llorar desconsoladamente. Simplemente, no lo pude evitar.

Ludwig se me acercó con ganas de abrazarme; pero lo mucho que pudo hacer fue entrelazar sus piernas con las mías.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Tranquilo –me susurraba al oído-. Todo va a estar bien, la justicia siempre vence.

Posé mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, y continué llorando ruidosamente.

Y así pasamos el rato de la excursioncita, semi-abrazados y llorando –porque mi Ludwig también terminó rindiéndose al lloro, pero no lo hacía tan ruidosamente como yo. Supongo que yo siempre gimo armando más jaleo, en cualquier contexto-.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaría, los dos teníamos los ojos rojos, de haber estado llorando. Supongo que se fijarían, pero… igual un asesino también se arrepiente de sus actos, porque no hicieron caso a nuestros gestos tristes. Nos pidieron el nombre y nos obligaron a mostrarles documentación, y después de eso, nos siguieron tratando como a verdaderos delincuentes; sin ningún tipo de respeto. Como si estuvieran hablando con un tipo de ratas callejeras.

-Por favor, señor policía, déjenos excusarnos.

-Rubito, déjate de tonterías. Tú y tu amigo estabais encima del cadáver, con la ropa manchada de sangre y él –refiriéndose a mí- con una navaja empuñada. ¿De verdad crees que cualquier mentira va a colar con nosotros? Joder, que somos profesionales.

-Si tan profesionales sois, deberíais dejarnos explicar lo ocurrido; ¿no? –replico. Realmente, nunca habría llegado a pensar que el sistema está tan mal.

-¿Te callas? –me responde ofendiéndome, dándole otro mordisco a su donut con glaseado rosa.

-¿Y dónde quedan los modales?

-Puto rubiales… ¿os creéis que con vuestras caras de niños buenos vais a conseguir liarnos? Pues no.

-Señor, le pido que escuche nuestra versión de los hechos –Ludwig ha llegado al punto de la desesperación, como casi nunca le pasa- estábamos paseando por la calle, cuando vimos que algo extraño pasaba unos metros más allá. Nos acercamos para ver qué era, y vimos a dos hombres muy parecidos a nosotros apuñalando al hombre que habéis encontrado muerto. Fuimos corriendo para detener a los asesinos, y Feli… digo él –me señala con la cabeza- le robó la navaja al chico que la llevaba, el que se parecía a él, pero después de un rato de batalla, nos despistamos y ellos salieron corrien-

-¡Basta ya de tanta tontería! ¡Que no cuela, cojones!

Y después de un rato de discusión con el que no llegamos a nada (ese maldito tozudo no daba brazo a torcer), nos llevaron a la prisión preventiva, a esperar a ser juzgados.

Y aquí estamos ahora. Llevamos ya unos días, en esta maldita celda, veinticuatro horas diarias. Suerte que nos han dado una compartida, y nos dos individuales.

Nos han dicho que iremos al juzgado pasado mañana.

Espero que esa gente sea más decente que la que nos atendió el otro día.

Aquí no hay nada que hacer, no podemos entretenernos de ninguna manera.

Cuando estábamos en libertad nos gustaba cocinar juntos (resultó ser que los spaguetti con trocitos de Wurst por medio están riquísimos), pero eso aquí no lo podemos hacer.

Básicamente, nos gustaba hacer las cosas típicas que hacen las parejas, y nos sigue gustando, sólo que ahora ni tan sólo podemos hacer una de ellas. Bueno, sí, hay una que podemos seguir haciendo.

Sexo… Nos pasamos todo el rato vigilados, pero por la noche, cuando apagan las luces para que los demás presos duerman, creo que os podéis imaginar cómo pasamos el rato en que no tenemos sueño.

Es lo único que no han podido quitarnos. Cierto que es mucho más cómodo en una cama, o si te apuras en la ducha, o en una pared –pero de las de casa-, o en la mesa del comedor, etc… En verdad, lo único que necesitamos para hacerlo (aún en malas condiciones, sin lubricante ni juguetitos ni nada de nada) son nuestros dos cuerpos, y eso no nos lo quitan; básicamente porque no pueden.

Nuestro único entretenimiento. No es que no me guste, ojo, que me encanta, pero… también echo en falta lo demás.

Y la pregunta es: ¿Qué hacemos por el día?

Supongo que poco más que él se sienta en la única silla que tenemos, y yo me siento encima suyo, cara a cara con él, y abrazados hablamos de cualquier cosa que se nos pasa por la cabeza. Puesto que estamos realmente enamorados el uno del otro, no se nos terminan los temas de conversación. De tanto en cuanto se nos escapa algún beso.

Los demás ya nos habrán tildado de gays, pero; ¿A quién le importa? Sí, lo somos, y a mucha honra.

-¿En qué piensas, Feli? –me despierta él de mis cavilaciones.

-Sólo estaba haciendo un repaso mental sobre lo que nos ha ocurrido.

-¿Sí? ¿Y has ideado algún plan para que nos concedan la merecida libertad?

-No… No se me ocurre nada, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, mi trocito de pizza –jeje, así me llama muchas veces cariñosamente-. Porque a mí sí que se me ha ocurrido algo parecido.

-¿De verdad?

-Es sólo una posibilidad, pero… yo creo que nuestros hermanos nos podrían ayudar.

-Igual sí, pero… ¿Cómo? Nos han quitado los móviles, nos han dejado incomunicados del mundo de allí fuera.

-Tú piensa que Gilbert nos tiene mucho aprecio a los dos, y que Lovino te quiere mucho, aunque a mí más bien me detesta –este último comentario lo dice por lo bajo.

-¡Oye! Tampoco le caes tan mal, tontito.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿No recuerdas lo que hizo aquella vez que le dijimos que nos íbamos a vivir juntos? Te dijo que cuidaras de mí, pero no se quejó de que me fuera a vivir contigo. Ve… tienes que pensar que él es así, un refunfuñón de cuidado. Incluso con Antonio; que yo sé que lo quiere un montón, se comporta de una manera parecida –aunque estoy seguro de que en la cama mi hermanito es toda una fiera.

-Igual sí… de todas formas, va a querer rescatarte. Y ellos dos saben que nosotros no cometeríamos nunca un delito tan cruel. Nos conocen, saben que somos buena gente. Aparte, mañana nos dan nuestra primera hora de visita. Supongo que les habrán informado sobre nuestra –mira al suelo con desdén y dice:- genial estancia en este hotel de cinco estrellas –justo para estos días que estamos entre rejas, teníamos planeado ir a Japón de viajecito de pareja, y habíamos reservado un hotel genial. Pero… no ha podido ser.

-Ay… cariño… ya reservaremos para otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? –le digo intentando animarlo. Cuando después de tanto miramiento, hicimos las transacciones y reservamos la habitación y el avión, él estaba verdaderamente ilusionado.

-Supongo… ¿Me das un beso?

-¡Eso ni se pregunta, Lud! –le cojo la cabeza con las dos manos y le planto el beso más largo del día. Al terminar, le miro a los ojos sonriendo y se me escapa:- Espero que estés preparado para el super-round que celebraremos esta noche… -y con el tono más seductor que puedo poner, añado:- ¡Ves preparando el arma, sargento!

-Me cautiva tu optimismo.

Al decir eso, me sonríe. He conseguido ponerlo algo contento. Le abrazo la cabeza entre los brazos, y esta vez soy yo el que le dice:

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Tranquilo. La justicia siempre vence –y le doy un tierno beso en la frente-. Volviendo al tema… ¿recuerdas cuando pusieron a fratello y a Antonio en prisión por tráfico ilegal de tomates? Lo primero que hicieron los policías fue llamarme y decirme dónde estaban. Así que no te preocupes: nuestros hermanos ya lo sabrán. Estoy seguro de que vendrán en la hora de visita.

**¿Y qué os ha parecido? Van a haber bastantes capítulos, algunos más largos, otros más cortos… ¡Dadle una oportunidad! Y recordad que pronto, Lemmon. **


	2. Chapter 2 - POV Gilbert

**¡Ciao! Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante corto, pero para recompensar, el siguiente es más largo (y tiene lemmon).**

_POV Gilbert_

-¡¿Cómo dice?! ¿Que mi hermano junto con otro hombre ha asesinado a un transeúnte?

Cuando la persona del otro lado de la línea me lo dice, no me entra en la cabeza. No. Tiene que ser una equivocación. Es imposible que el buenazo de Ludwig haya hecho algo así. Me imagino quién es el supuesto "otro hombre": Feliciano; su noviete italiano.

-Sí, señor. Cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen, ya habían matado al pobre atacado. Feliciano, el hombre con el cual iba, tenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre en la mano, y Ludwig también estaba ensangrentado. Los dos estaban encima del cadáver. Mi deber es informarle de que mañana a las cuatro de la tarde tendrán su primer horario de visita. Si quiere usted, puede pasar por allí para hablar con ellos dos.

-¿Quiere que le diga algo, buen hombre? No quepo en mí mismo de la rabia que me infunda el saber que mis dos tortolitos preferidos están enjaulados por una equivocación que habéis tenido. Porque yo sé y tengo muy claro que ellos nunca harían algo así. Créame, por favor. Son buena gente, y ahora lo deben estar pasando muy mal. Dígame que los han puesto en la misma habitación, por favor.

-Sí, los hemos colocado en la misma parcela.

-Meeenos mal. Así no les habéis quitado el sexo.

-Perdone, ¿Cómo dice usted?

-Lo que oye, bastardo –este gilipollas me tiene ya hasta los cojones.

-Por lo que sé, se pasan el día abrazados, pero, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen en la noche. Apagamos las luces. Si me disculpa usted…

-¡Oiga! ¡No me cuel-

*pip, pip, pip,*

Dios mío. Creo que les he privado de lo único que tenían.

Agarro fuertemente la cruz de hierro que hay colgada en mi cuello, pensando en mi hermano y en Feliciano, y casi inconscientemente, susurro a nadie en concreto:

-Por favor, por favor, que estén bien…

Conociendo a west, sé que tiene una voluntad de hierro, pero cuando se desploma, se desploma. Me da miedo el estado de depresión en el que pueda entrar. Realmente, ama a Feliciano. Le… aporta felicidad. Y si ahora se lo quitan, no sé cómo se quedará…

He metido la pata. No debía haberles dicho nada sobre lo "sexualosos" que son mis chicos.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, suena el teléfono.

Es Lovino, el hermano de Feliciano. Lo cierto es que lo conocí antes que a Feliciano, porque yo y mis amigos quedamos para ir a tomar algo, y la anterior vez dijimos que traeríamos a nuestros novios. Yo me traje a mi pastelito, Roderich; aunque él no tuviera muchas ganas de venir, Francis trajo a Arthur, que tampoco estaba muy animado, y Antonio trajo a Lovino.

Cojo el móvil, y lo primero que oigo es la voz nerviosa del romano.

-¡Gilbert! –chilla al teléfono- ¡Han arrestado a Feli y al bastardo pat… digo a tu hermano!

-Lo sé –y al decir esto, oigo como estalla en lloros. Me parece oír cómo Antonio lo consuela, y seguidamente, coge el teléfono- ¿Gil? -pregunta el español.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Supongo que ya estás enterado de la situación...

-Lo estoy. Joder, qué mal está el sistema.

-Por mí que los mu' tontos de la pasma se han equivocado.

-Opino lo mismo. Esos dos son unos buenazos; nunca harían nada tan malo.

-¿Irás mañana a verlos en el horario de visitas?

-¿No es obvia la respuesta?

-Supongo que sí, fusososo-

-No es hora para risas, Toño –le regaño mirando con cara de indiferencia la nada, mientras me imagino su cara justo donde miro.

-Perdón si te he molestado, pero es que creo que no es para tanto. Estoy segurísimo de que no han sido ellos; así que de un momento para otro se descubrirá la verdad, y los liberarán.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Cuando nos pillaron a Lovi y a mí por lo del tráfico de tomates, se confundieron y nos dejaron en libertad en tres días de nad… coño. Sí que son tontos.

-Bueno, recemos para que no les separen de celda.

-Ah, ¿Que están en una misma?

-Hasta ahora… sí.

-¿Cómo que hasta ahora?

-Se me ha escapado al hijo de puta del teléfono que son pareja, y justo cuando le he dicho lo que no les habían privado del sexo, me ha dejado colgado.

-Pfff… Pobre Lud, pobre Feli. ¿Por qué eres tan malo?

-Joder, ¡que ha sido un error!

-Vaaaale, vaaaale. No sé Feli, pero Lovinito tiene una necesidad de sexo flipante –de fondo oigo un "¡Antonio! ¡Que te oigo, bastardo!"-… Como son hermanos, igual a Feliciano le pasa lo mismo.

-Puede ser. Y créeme que Lud tampoco es que sea demasiado… asexual.

-En fin… Nos vemos mañana, Gil.

-Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, colgamos.

Sólo espero que si les separan de celda, que los pongan bien cerca.

**Y sí... Les pondrán cerca... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3 - POV Ludwig

**Y sí, ladies and gentlemen... Lemmon.**

_POV Ludwig_

No… no… no…

Ya nos habían quitado casi todo lo que teníamos, y ahora va y nos usurpan lo poco que nos quedaba.

Hace dos minutos, ha pasado por aquí un hombre, y nos ha despertado de nuestros pensamientos, diciendo:

-Tenemos que separaros –al oír esas palabras, me han dado ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo que separarnos?

-¿P-Pero por qué? –ha preguntado mi Feli, tan indignado y triste como yo.

-Creo que es obvio, ¿no? –nos ha mirado con cara de desprecio, y nos ha dicho:- Se supone que esto es un castigo, y no una habitación de motel para meterse mano. Así que, chico, ya te puedes bajar de encima de tu novio.

Feli me ha mirado a los ojos; con una expresión amarga, y seguidamente se ha bajado de encima de mí. Ahí me he quedado, en mi silla, sin nada que poder hacer. Se lo llevaban a otra celda. Me quitaban a mi amado. Antes de que lo hubieran acarreado del todo fuera de la celda, me he acercado corriendo a él y le he susurrado al oído:

-Tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien –entonces, nos hemos besado. Me han apartado a la fuerza de él, y lo último que he podido hacer ha sido dedicarle un:

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Ya nos habíamos dicho estas palabras muchas veces, pero en vista de un futuro en el que quizás no nos dejan volver a encontrarnos demasiado…

Aquí estoy, pasando los minutos, solo. En una silla. Con las piernas doloridas de haber tenido a mi trocito de pizza encima durante muchas horas, en los días que acabamos de pasar.

Prácticamente, sólo salía de encima de mí para comer, dormir y tener sexo (bueno… para eso último no exactamente salía… digamos que íbamos cambiando de posición para no caer en la monotonía).

¿Qué voy a hacer yo aquí sin él? Estando a su lado, aún pasaba buenos ratos, por el simple hecho de que lo amo muchísimo, y me atrae en todos los aspectos –menos en el culinario; quiero que conste que no me lo comería; ja ja ja. Bueno, a besos sí. Pero eso es una expresión-.

¿Y qué va a hacer él sin mí? A saber con qué tipo de hijo de puta le puede tocar… Ya hemos comprobado que se puede compartir celda; así pues, estoy preocupado.

Me da miedo que le hagan daño, y aparte, es tan violable…

NADIE MÁS QUE YO TOCA A MI NIÑO.

Nunca. Jamás. No me perdonaría que le pasara algo. Pero supongo que por aquí no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

Supongo que rezar por él y agradecer los momentos que hemos pasado juntos al largo de nuestras vidas.

Me sabe mal estar sentado en esta silla sin él encima, por lo que me estiro en lo que aquí consideran una cama: un montón de mantas. Ni que fuéramos gatos.

No hay nada que hacer aquí, por lo que me pongo a mirar la "cama". Y es entonces cuando veo esas manchitas que cuando vinimos no estaban. Oscuras, pringosas en su momento… Nuestro semen. La marca material de lo que hemos hecho aquí encima, las pocas noches que llevamos. Recordándome a mi pequeño y querido italiano.

Mi Feli. Mi amor. Instintivamente, restriego mi dedo por una de ellas, y aunque no me he pringado casi nada de lo que quería coger, me lo meto en la boca. No sé si los restos de lo que está ahora recorriéndome el paladar es suyo o mío, pero; a quién le importa. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Y mi corazón prefiere pensar que es suyo.

En mi mente, lo que realmente es una mezcla de mi saliva, ácaros, fragmentos de la manta y una cantidad muy leve de semen seco de uno de los dos, pasan a ser fluidos de Feli, y mi dedo se agranda un poco en grosor y pasa a convertirse en su pene.

Empiezo a masajearlo con la lengua, a hacer circulitos, como le gusta a él, y con cuidado voy moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera de mi boca. A la que considero que ha pasado el rato suficiente, trago. El problema está en que de mi dedo no ha salido nada.

Pero cómo iba a salir. En realidad no es más que mi dedo. Un maldito dedo.

Cuando me fijo, he manchado mi propio pantalón.

Triste y cansado, me rindo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de un rato de sueños en los que sólo aparecen el cadáver del hombre, nuestros clones psicópatas, y mi Feli, empiezo a oír su voz: "_Lud, Lud, Lud… Estoy aquí… Ven…"_

Despierto, y veo la pared. Qué bien.

Pero sigo oyendo su vocecita. Y ahora más claramente que antes. Subconsciente, eres cruel.

-¡Ludwig, cojones!

Giro un instante la cabeza hacia la celda de al lado, y…

Veo a mi querido Feliciano agarrado a los barrotes que nos separan.

Me levanto de un brinco de las mantas, y corro hacia él. Voy tan emperrado que al llegar, me doy en toda la cabeza con un barrote.

-¡Uy, Lud! ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, sí… ¡Feli! –exclamo felizmente.

¡Qué alegría! Paso mis brazos entre los barrotes y lo abrazo, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Estorba el frío de las barras estas que hay por medio, pero lo cubre el calor que desprendemos los dos al estar juntos.

-Ve… Je je… Qué bien que me hayan cambiado a esta celda. Y qué tontería de su parte, ¿no?

-Un poco tonto sí que es… para esto, que te dejen en nuestra celda de antes.

Empiezo a llenarle la cara de besos, y cuando sólo me queda un rincón por explorar –su boca-, no hace falta que vaya yo a ella, que ella ya viene a mí. Nos besamos de una forma… excitante, fiera, con ganas de más.

Empezamos a sofocarnos, y terminamos el beso.

Nos miramos a los ojos, iluminados por la luz de la Luna (es completamente de noche), y nos sonreímos. Entonces, una de sus dulces manitas se cuela por debajo de mi camisa, y, seductor, me susurra:

-¿Recuerdas que esta mañana te he prometido un super-round? Tenía miedo de no poder celebrarlo, pero… -le cojo las manos, y le pido:

-¿Me dejas hacer una cosita?

-Todo lo que quieras. Soy tuyo, lo sabes.

Cuelo mi lengua entre sus labios, y después de haberla hecho entrar por dentro de su boca, y de haber recorrido cada centímetro de ella, le digo a mi italianito:

-Yo también soy tuyo.

-Hey, hey… no vayas a dejar el papel de seme, que sabes que la tengo muy pequeña, y anatómicamente eres mucho más grande que yo…

-No era eso lo que iba a hacer –juas, juas, juas. Mi rol de seme no lo dejo por nada en el mundo- oye, ¿por casualidad no cabrás entre los barrotes?

-Ya lo he intentado antes, mientras dormías. Lo siento, pero no.

-Yo también lo siento. Y dime… ¿caben al menos tus piernas?

-Eso sí –y cuela sus piernecitas entre los barrotes, de manera que pueda ver cómo caben perfectamente.

-Entonces… quítate los pantalones, por favor.

Me hace caso, y sin ellos, puedo ver en sus calzoncillos un bulto descomunal.

-¿También los calzoncillos?

-Sí.

Y cuando se los quita, veo el objeto con el que mi boca tiene una cuenta pendiente, ya muy empinado.

-¿Vas a dilatarme ya? –me pregunta. ¡Está tan adorable cuando dice este tipo de cosas! Con ese sonrojo en la carita, y esa bonita sonrisa… Hace que me derrita.

-Aún no.

Le digo que pase una de las piernas por un espacio, que deje otro sin rellenar, y que pase la otra pierna por el tercer espacio. Lo hace, y entonces le digo que se siente en el suelo.

A la que termina de acomodarse, finalmente poniendo su espalda sobre el suelo, me arrodillo ante él –literalmente- y, con ansias, me meto su pene en la boca.

Mucho mejor así… Él empieza a gemir. Sigo el mismo ritual que anteriormente he seguido con mi dedo, pero ahora todo esto me aporta mucho más placer. Su líquido pre-seminal es mucho mejor que lo que fuera que me he metido antes en la boca, y su pene es mucho más… genial que mi dedo. Tan suavecito, tan mono, tan perfecto…

-Ve… Lu-Lud… Me voy a correr…

Pasados unos segundos de su aviso, eyacula en mi boca. Y después de disfrutar degustando un poco ese líquido angelical, trago, satisfecho. Una gota de él cae por las comisuras de mis labios. Feli, al verme, se colora más y sonríe.

-Eso ha sido fantástico, Lud… -le beso en la pierna, en una zona cercana al pene, y me dice:

-Antes, he estado fantaseando en hacer una cosa… ¿Podríamos, plis?

-¡Claro que sí! –le digo ilusionado. Me gusta que él también sea un mente-sucia como yo- ¿en qué consiste?

-Pues verás… -se levanta del suelo, y se queda derecho- Levántate tú también.

Lo hago. Coge mi mano, y la pone encima de la suya, comparándolas.

-Como suponía. Lud… puesto que tu mano abarca más que la mía, ¿podrías hacer tú el trabajo?

-Sólo si me dices en qué consiste.

Entonces, se queda mirando a mis pantalones; justamente a mi intimidad; ya del todo dura. Con ganas, me descuerda la bragueta, y luego me baja los calzoncillos. Observa con ojos sensuales mi erección, y se arrodilla para darle un besito, justo en la punta.

Vuelve a ponerse derecho, y con una mano junta los dos penes erectos, en el espacio que hay entre dos barrotes. La sensación del contacto entre su pene y el mío es como… mágica. Con lo que me gusta a mí tocarlo a él allí; (con las manos, me refiero), el hecho de hacerlo con mi mismo pene, es algo genial.

-Quiero que te masturbes, a la vez masturbándome a mí. Con una sola mano, cogiendo los penes de los dos. Ve… Si te parece bien, quiero decir.

-Me parece más que bien, Feli –esto pinta genial-. ¡Me parece genialmente genial! -pero si estoy para bromas y todo… la felicidad me hace estas cosas. Tampoco es que me moleste, eso quiero que conste.

Agarro el pack de dos con mi mano derecha, y empiezo a frotar, mientras con la otra mano le acaricio todo lo que le puedo acariciar, por debajo de la camisa. Es curioso; soy como el triple que él, cuando nos referimos a tamaño de pene. Voy ganando intensidad, y empezamos a gemir, aunque él lo hace mucho más fuertemente.

-Vas a despertar a los demás… -le comento costosamente. Me cuesta articular palabra del placer que recibo.

-Ve… Q-que les den p-por culo… -le cuesta más que a mí hablar. Qué mono es, de verdad. Por dentro y por fuera. Es simplemente perfecto.

Entre gemidos placenteros, nos corremos a la vez, y mi pene se mancha de su semen y viceversa. Entonces le beso pasionalmente, y al terminar, le tiento:

-Yo me sé de alguien de por aquí que sí que va a dar por culo a alguien otro…

-Jejeje… Aunque con estos malditos barrotes de por medio, tendremos que hacerlo a cuatro patas; si no ya me dirás cómo.

-Ya… con lo que me gusta a mí tenerte de cara mientras te lo hago…

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo~ ¡Y en el próximo capítulo, lemmon Spamano! **


	4. Chapter 4 - POV Lovino

**Y ahora, dejadme deleitaros con un poquito de Spamano.**

_POV Lovino_

-Antonio… Gracias por consolarme, de verdad.

-¡Ay, mi Lovi! No tienes que agradecerme nada, esto que hago es tan solo uno de los deberes del amante.

Me gusta Antonio. Lo quiero. Se puede llegar a decir que lo amo.

Acerco mi cabeza a la suya, y le doy un beso en la boca, al que él corresponde dulcemente.

-Yo… Te amo, Toni.

-¡Y yo a ti, mi tomatito! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me lo digas así por las buenas, mientras no estamos teniendo se-

-¡¿Te callas?!

Hoy iremos al horario de visita, después de lo que hubiera sido una noche larga de espera si no fuera porque la he pasado al lado de mi español. Como cada noche, vaya.

Pero siempre tenemos ese toque especial, que hace que cada noche "el jueguecito" sea igual de excitante y encantador. Dudo que algún día me aburra.

Acaricia levemente mi ricito, y me empiezo a excitar. Ese maldito mechón es un punto orgásmico para mí, y él lo sabe muy bien.

-A-Antonio… ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de hoy por la noche? Chi-chigiii…

-Uy, sí. Perdona.

-N-no pasa nada. _Per favore_, siéntate en el sofá.

-Ahora mismito.

A la que se sienta, me pongo a su lado, y dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Tú qué crees que realmente ha pasado? ¿Y qué crees que pasará?

-Pues, realmente… ¿Recuerdas cuando traficábamos tomates?

-Como para olvidarlo.

-Se confundieron, los muy tontos, y nos dejaron en libertad en tres días, cuando en principio estábamos penados por dos años.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que con ellos también se confundirán y les dejarán ir?

-Ay, mi tomatito… Con ellos ya se han confundido.

-¿Y entonces…

-Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar, pero… Tranquilo. Tengo la corazonada de que esto va a terminar bien. Y también de que no les han separado.

-Pues igual sea así… Estoy impaciente por que llegue esta tarde.

-Todavía estamos en la mañana, así que hasta que lleguen las cuatro… Lovi, ¿me concedes lo que queda de día hasta las tres? Es para no tenerte impaciente esperando para saber la verdad. Y lo cierto es que yo tampoco es que esté muy tranquilo…

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

-Pensaba que para eso nos limitábamos a la noche.

-¡Que no, tonto! Me refiero a llevarme donde sea, a hacer lo que sea.

-Ah, claro, claro… Fusososo.

Me coge la mano, y me propone de ir a la feria. Sí, por qué no. Después de una pequeña sesión de besos en el sofá, bajamos a la calle a buscar su moto.

-Creo que la he aparcado por aquí.

-Y en efecto, ahí está.

Vamos a ella y se sienta él primero, y luego yo me pongo detrás suyo aferrándome a su espalda. No termina de gustarme esto de ir en moto, pero supongo que no pasará nada. A la que arrancamos, le abrazo fuertemente, e inconscientemente, empiezo a acariciarle el abdomen por debajo de su camisa.

-Lovi… ¿Podrías parar?

¿Eh? ¿PERDONA?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Que quieres que pare?

-Jeje… Es que verás –aparta por un momento una de sus manos del manillar de la moto, y mueve la mano que yo estaba utilizando para acariciarle hacia sus partes bajas-, nos limitamos a la noche… o no, pero en la moto…

-P-Perdona… -el pobrecillo, con mi bailecito de manos se había empezado a excitar. Me gusta que yo le ponga tanto.

Terminamos el trayecto, llegamos al parque de atracciones al que queríamos ir. Aparca la moto en las afueras, y baja de ella para ayudarme a mí a bajar.

Cuando le apaga el motor, me dice:

-¿Vamos? –seguido de una sonrisa.

-Sí.

Nos damos la mano, y entramos por una gran y decorada puerta.

La situación es genial para desconectar un rato de asuntos policiales.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero, mi tomatito?

-A mí me da igual, te dejo guiar.

-¡Vale!

Me lleva con felicidad por las bonitas calles del parque temático, y se detiene en una atracción.

-¿Te parece bien esta? –dice, señalándola.

-Ideal para meterse mano, ¿no? –le veo las intenciones.

-Intentaré controlaaaaarme.

Es un túnel del terror; de estos en que te subes en una barca y vas recorriendo un túnel oscuro en el que hay cosas del rollo brujas, murciélagos, vampiros… Ni una persona real dentro, sólamente muñecos. Y todo casi sumido en la penumbra. Realmente… ideal para enrollarse.

No hay demasiada cola, así que subimos de un momento a otro. Como son dos personas por barca, vamos solos. ¡Bien!

Entre barca y barca hay un espacio considerable, suficiente como para no ver lo que hacen los demás.

Vamos metiéndonos en el túnel, y a la que estamos dentro, le paso sensualmente los brazos por detrás del cuello a Antonio y le digo:

-Aquí dentro… ¿Qué íbamos a hacer si no? ¿Aburrirnos mirando muñecos cutres?

-Lovi, eres genial –y me besa.

Nos pasamos todo el rato besándonos, con lengua, sin lengua, en la boca, por el resto de la cara… Al terminar el viaje, mi españolito me sonríe.

-Mucho terror no he tenido…

-Lo que sí es terrorífico es el estado de tus partes –le digo, y le sonrío tentándole.

Pone su mano en mi pantalón, justo encima de mi pene erecto, y con su tono más sexy, me responde:

-¡Que le den a la noche!

Al salir, vamos corriendo a la noria, y nos colamos de mucha gente. Tengo claro que si alguien nos ha mirado "ahí", ha podido ver lo que haremos en cuanto entremos en la atracción. ¡Que se jodan! Entramos rápidamente en uno de los compartimentos, y puesto que son cerrados y no cestas, solo tienen unas ventanitas; a cosa de un metro del suelo, y esto va más lento que la madre que lo parió…

Antonio me tira al suelo, y se me coloca encima. Después de una sonrisa pícara, cuela su lengua por dentro de mi boca, y sus manos por dentro de mi camisa. Me voy desabrochando los botones, hasta dejar mi torso al descubierto.

Él termina de besarme para ir bajando, lamiéndome en línea recta, y lentamente descendiendo de mi barbilla, a mi cuello, a mi pecho –por donde se sale de su trayectoria y se detiene un poco en mis pezones-, mi abdomen y finalmente… mi puto pantalón, con un bulto impresionante en medio.

Fastidiado por haber detenido su jueguecito, sus dedos no dudan un momento en desabrochar el botón, bajar la bragueta y quitarme los calzoncillos.

Ayudado con las manos, me la chupa.

Esto es fantástico…

-To…ño… me voy a…

Antes de terminar de avisarle, me vengo en su boca. No tenía todo mi pene dentro de ella, por lo que le dejo toda la cara llena de "mí".

Me mira, y pasa uno de sus dedos por su faz, pringándolo de mi semen, y se lo mete en la boca.

-Eres delicioso, mi amado tomatito. Tu culito bonito me lo dejo para la noche, ¿vale?

No me puedo resistir a besarlo pasionalmente, con lengua. Cuando terminamos, se ríe y dice:

-¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de probar tu propio semen?

-¡Oh, mierda! –le miro a la cara, todavía con manchas de lo que hace nada ha salido de mi interior, y le digo:- Pues voy a tener que quitarme ese sabor de alguna manera… ¿Verdad, mi pollita española?

-¡Verdad! –me responde felizmente él.

-.-.-.-

Saliendo de la noria, vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar, y paseando nos lo vamos comiendo. Sólo hemos comprado uno, y lo vamos mordiendo. A mí no me gusta pringarme las manos, y a él tampoco; pero es que también tenemos ganas de terminárnoslo para que nuestras bocas se encuentren.

Al acabárnoslo, terminamos en un muy dulce beso –toma doble sentido.

A la hora de comer nos compramos un perrito caliente en una de las paraditas que hay por aquí, y de una manera y otra, se nos hacen las dos y media.

-Toño… ¿Ya va siendo hora de irnos, no?

-Igual sí. ¿Te lo has pasado bien, mi tomatito?

-Mucho. Gracias por traerme. –le miro a los ojos y le digo pícaramente:- Recuerda que me has dicho que mi culito bonito te lo dejas para esta noche… ¿Eh?

-¡Desde luego que sí! Fusosososo…

Me da un beso fugaz y vamos a la moto. Ahora no lo voy a acariciar, jeje…

Volvemos a casa, y son las tres cuando llegamos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, a estar acurrucados un rato. Sé que puede sonar un poco fifi, y sí; lo es. Pero es que en privado podemos llegar a ser muy pastelosos. Pasado un rato, me dice:

-Deberíamos ir chutando hacia la comisaría; para que nos dejen visitarlos.

Estaba yo tan cómodamente practicando el arte del no hacer nada más que acariciar suavemente la pierna a mi español, y ahora va y me dice que nos tenemos que ir.

-Supongo que sí…

Nos levantamos sin ganas y le beso. Mira, quería hacerlo. Después de hacer los típicos trámites que se hacen por casa antes de salir (apagar luces, poner alarma, ponerse chaquetas, etc.), bajamos a la calle y cogemos su moto.

Vamos yendo hacia allí, y a la que nos vamos acercando, me van entrando nervios, y más nervios, y más nervios. ¿Y si realmente han asesinado? Mira que lo dudo, pero no sé nada de lo que ha pasado realmente. Sólo puedo hacer suposiciones.

Cuando llegamos, estoy tan atemorizado que dudo en bajar de la moto. Antonio me da la mano, e intenta relajarme.

-No debes tener miedo, son dos trozos de pan. Nunca harían algo así.

-Espero que tengas razón...

Vamos cogidos de la mano, y lentamente, caminando, entramos en el imponente edificio y nos vamos acercando al principal de policía.

Sólo el pensar que él tiene recluidos a mi hermano y al bastardo patatas; que estoy segurísimo que no han hecho nada, me pone los pelos de punta. Igual las estén pasando canutas con los otros gilipollas que hay, a saber.

A la que estamos a cosa de dos metros del jefe, Antonio dice asertivamente:

-Somos Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández. Por favor, ¿nos podrían dejar visitar a Ludwig Beilshmidt y a Feliciano Vargas?

-¿Eres tú el tal Antonio?

-Sí.

-Entonces el chico pasa, pero tú no. No tienes ninguna relación familiar con ninguno de los dos –mierda, sin estar él para relajarme…

-Perdona, pero es que Lovino y yo estamos casados –se inventa-. Por tanto, oficialmente, sí que soy de su familia.

-A-ah, perdone… Ahora mismo les abro las puertas.

A la que estamos unos pasos lejos del jefe, ya entrando en el aula de visitas, le digo a mi bastardo tomates (le llamo así, pero con todo el cariño del mundo) favorito:

-No estamos casados, pero… nos lo podríamos replantear, ¿no?

-¿Sabes qué? –me pregunta alegremente.

-¿Qué?

-Que he pensado lo mismo. –nos sentamos en unas sillas que hay por aquí, a la espera de que vengan nuestros arrestaditos, mientras hablamos de nuestra posible boda. Y de repente… Algo o alguien nos toca la espalda, asustándonos.

-¡Bu! –nos grita Gilbert.

-¡Joder, Gil! ¡Menudo susto nos has metido!

-Perdona, Toño. Ya veo que estabas concentrado en algo. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

-¡Pero si van a venir de un momento a otro! –le suelto al tonto este.

-Lovinito, llevo aquí desde hace media hora. Esa mala gente me ha dicho que iban a llegar en nada, pero yo no los veo.

-Ah…

-¿Me queréis explicar qué os traéis entre manos?

-Fusososo… Es que nosotros...

Interrumpiendo el anuncio de Toni, vemos como al otro lado de un cristal antibalas llegan mi hermano y Ludwig, cogiéndose por la cintura, la mano, y cualquier sitio que se pueda coger. Igual es que como ahora pueden estar juntos, aprovechan... A saber si finalmente les han cambiado de celda o no.

Verlos vestidos así, como si realmente fueran malos, no me gusta. Llevan unos trajes de rallas blancas y negras. Más clásico imposible.

Al localizarnos, vienen corriendo hacia nosotros. Y Feli se hubiera comido el cristal si no fuera porque el bastardo patatas lo ha parado a tiempo. Ahora con más tranquilidad, se acercan al cristal.

Feli descuelga un teléfono que hay, y me hace signos para que yo coja el que tengo justo delante de mí. Lo hago, y lo primero que le digo es:

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora, Feli? –por algún motivo, me cuesta expresar lo que siento con cualquiera menos con Antonio. Una vez, Kiku (un amigo japonés de mi hermano) nos llamó a Arthur (el novio de uno de los amigotes de Toni) y a mí _tsundere_. A saber qué significa.

-Veee… Fratello… Todo ha sido una equivocación de su parte –lo que imaginaba-. Ayúdanos, _per favore._

Estaba claro que no habían matado a nadie.

Antonio y Gilbert no pueden escuchar, pues sólo se oye lo que dice Feli por el teléfono. Me preguntan atolondradamente que qué ha pasado, y mi respuesta es un simple:

-No han matado.

Vuelvo rápidamente al teléfono, pero el que me habla ahora es Ludwig.

-Lovino, por favor, ¿me podrías dejas hablar con mi hermano?

-S-sí, claro…

Le paso el teléfono al alemán –de la parte que antes era Prusia, concretamente-, y sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo, le dice al preso:

-¡Hombre, west! ¡Cuántos días sin verte! Kesesese…

No puedo escuchar lo que dice el bastardo patatas por el cristal antibalas –ni que nos fueran a pegar, joder-, pero por su expresión adivino que no está del todo contento. Gilbert pone el manos libres, y Ludwig empieza a hablar seriamente:

-Chicos, os voy a explicar lo que realmente pasó –me fijo en que sigue teniendo a mi hermano cogido por todas partes. Igual… Ludwig no es tan malo- Íbamos mi trocito de pi-Feli y yo paseando, cuando vimos una escena rara. Nos acercamos para ver lo que pasaba, y era que dos hombres casi idénticos a nosotros dos estaban apuñalando a un tercero. Fuimos a defenderlo, y nos peleamos con nuestras… ¿versiones opuestas? Al pasar un rato de duro combate, ellos dos huyeron, e intentamos seguirlos, pero eran demasiado rápidos y no pudimos alcanzarlos. Volvimos a acompañar al hombre mancillado en sus últimos momentos, al cual vimos morir; y como Feli le había robado la navaja al hombre que se parecía a él, cuando vino la policía nos vio encima del cadáver, con la ropa ensangrentada y una navaja chorreando sangre. Así que siendo tan tontos como son; supusieron que habíamos sido nosotros. –Feli le pide el teléfono, y el alemán se lo da. Mi hermano nos dice:

-Nos tiraron a la furgoneta sin oportunidad de explicar nada, y al llegar, pudimos excusarnos menos aún. El tío que había allí era un tarado; no nos dejó decirle nada en nuestra defensa. Por cierto… el juicio es mañana.

¡Cuánta información de golpe! Ahora todo cuadra…

Y saliendo de formalidades, me he enterado de que los hermanos Vargas somos ahora un tomatito y un trocito de pizza. Vaya par más culinario estamos hechos. O será que a nuestras respectivas parejas les gusta comer (a Antonio le gusta "comerme" –según él soy delicioso, su tomatito-, y supongo que a Ludwig también le gustará "comerse" a mi hermano… Aunque para eso que le llame su "wurst"… Nah, que mi hermano tampoco la tiene tan grande… ¿Qué tal si dejo de pensar en estas cosas aquí?)

Todavía cogidos, nos piden que les busquemos un buen abogado para el juicio.

¡Desde luego que lo haremos! No merecen estar ahí dentro.

Entonces, un guardia les dice que ya se les ha terminado el horario de visita (creo que les ha dicho eso), y olvidándose de nosotros, se besan y se abrazan tiernamente; creo que haciendo contacto físico entre ellos todo lo que pueden, y después se dirigen hacia fuera de la sala; cogidos como lo han estado todo el rato.

**El lemmon ha quedado cortito, soy consciente. ¡Gomen ne!**


	5. Chapter 5 - POV Antonio

**¡Ohayo~! Por aquí os dejo el último capítulo...**

_POV Antonio_

Por aquí, todos estamos impacientes a que llegue mañana. Al terminar el rato de visita, nos han dicho que el juicio se producirá a las once de la mañana, y que si queremos, podemos ir.

No hay que olvidar que ahora, yo para ellos soy de la familia. Estoy casado con Lovi, fusososo.

Un día de estos. ¡Seremos los dos felices! Y Lud y Feli podrán venir a nuestra boda. Hombre, está claro que no se quedarán entre rejas por una simple equivocación.

Si se quedaran, sería denunciable… el problema está en que nos la jugamos con el mismo gobierno. Así que el poco poder que tenemos es el nuestro. Lo tenemos que amortizar al tope.

He conseguido traerme a mi tomatito y a Gil a un bar cualquiera, para pasar el rato de alguna manera que no sea angustiándonos pensando en lo que se viene.

Por la mañana, la estrategia ha sido la misma con Lovi, ¡y lo bien que lo hemos pasado! A mí que no me digan, un túnel oscuro… con barcas de dos… ¿Para qué sirve si no? (aunque esta vez ha sido él el que me ha incitado… igualmente, si él no hubiera hecho nada, lo hubiera terminado haciendo yo).

Antes de venir aquí, hemos pasado por el bufé de abogados, y hemos contratado al mejor que hemos encontrado.

Nos hemos dejado el dinero que ha hecho falta, pero… cuando salgan, ya nos lo pagarán ellos, ¿no? O no… mejor… Lovi y yo ya tenemos regalo para cuando se casen. Va anticipado. Así no nos tendremos que partir la cabeza en encontrar un buen regalito.

Es divertida, la escena: Estamos Lovi y yo en una de las mesas del bar, abrazaditos, y Gil, con unas cervezas de más… Está en el escenario cantando. No sé ni cómo le han dejado subir, pero bueno. Es la canción más egocéntrica que haya escuchado nunca, aún así está bien*.

-Toniii… ¿Subimos a cantar nosotros también? –se nota que mi niño también tiene bastante vino en el cuerpo. Y… como yo también, le respondo:

-¿_Oishii Tomato no uta?_

-Seee –afirma él.

-¡Venga!

A la que Gil termina con su narcisismo, para la música de fondo. La traía en su móvil; que había enchufado a un ordenador que iba a los altavoces.

Recibe ovaciones de parte de todos (nuestras también), y se despide con un "_Danke!". _Y ahora es nuestro turno.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, y le decimos (con una voz que intenta aparentar que no estamos borrachos) al hombre del bar:

-Perdone, ¿Podríamos cantar también nosotros?

-Sí, por qué no. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-El dúo del Pomodoro –le responde riendo mi Lovi. ¡Buena esa, cariño!

-D-De acuerdo… Bueno, una canción más rara que la que acaban de cantar no será…

¿Que no? Fusososo…

Sale al escenario, y nos anuncia:

-Y ahora, ¡tenemos a unos chicos que se hacen llamar "El Dúo del Pomodoro"! Que nos cantarán una canción que se llama… -mierda, no le hemos dicho lo que cantaremos.

Puesto que estamos detrás suyo, voy rápidamente a cogerle el micro, y le digo al público:

-¡_Oishii Tomato no Uta_, que significa "La Canción del Tomate Delicioso"! –tampoco tenemos nada que perder, ¿verdad? El público ríe, después de mirarnos con cara de "estos dos están locos".

Gil, que estaba por ahí, recibe mi señal y le da al play. Empieza a sonar la versión karaoke, y nos ponemos a cantar. La versión original la cantaba solo Lovi, pero luego lo versionamos de una manera en que fuera un dúo.

Después de dedicarle una canción al _buono tomato _en su caso o al _rico tomato_ en el mío, el público nos ova y alguno que otro tira un tomate al escenario (sin la intención de mancharnos… quiero pensar).

A la que termina todo, nos damos un besito –un acto delante del cual a algunos de los aquí presentes se les iluminan los ojos y suspiran- y bajamos del escenario, tomados de la mano.

Al sentarnos otra vez en nuestra mesa, hay quien nos mira con ojos coquetos a nosotros dos y a Gil, y hay incluso una chica con pelo castaño liso, corto por los hombros y ojos marrones** que se nos acerca ilusionada a pedirnos un autógrafo. Trae un rotulador en la mano, y nos dice que le firmemos en la barriga. Está un poco loca, pero es simpatiquilla.

Gil le firma poniéndole un "_Ore-sama" _con algún pollito dibujado alrededor, y nosotros dos nos inventamos instantáneamente una firma para el grupo que consiste básicamente en un tomate; que le dibujamos bien grande rodeando su ombligo.

Cuando ya estamos, se le escapa una risita histérica y nos da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¡Gracias! –y se va corriendo. Gil nos mira, y nos dice:

-Es nuestra primera actuación y ya tenemos fans histéricas. ¡Qué awesome!

-Es la primera y la última, te lo recuerdo –Lovi puede ser un poco aguafiestas, a veces.

-Si tú lo dices… Keseseses, igualmente ha estado bien.

Se nos hace tarde, y nos disponemos a salir del bar. Estando casi en la puerta, se nos acerca la misma chica de antes.

-Perdona –mira a Gil y le dice-, ¿pero tú qué tienes, novio o novia?

-Yo… novio.

-¡Bieeeeen! ¡Ya puedo morir tranquila! –y dicho esto, nos despide con la mano, y gritándonos "¡Adiós! ¡Suerte en la cama, dúo del Pomodoro!" se vuelve a su mesa.

Al salir, Lovi me dice sonriendo:

-Qué tía más rara.

-A mí me ha parecido graciosa, fusosososo…

-Keseseses… Roderich y yo no necesitamos ningún tipo de suerte en la cama, así que por eso a mí no me ha dicho nada de eso.

-¿Te piensas que a nosotros nos va mal en el sexo o qué? –le responde atrevidamente mi tomatito.

-Pues no tiene pinta, no.

-.-.-.-

-¡Antonio, despierta, ostia puta ya!

Noto como alguien me quita de golpe el cojín de debajo de la cabeza, y seguidamente me da con él en la cara. Eso supone mi salida del mundo de los sueños.

-Yo también te deseo unos buenos días, Lovi –le digo, mientras me desperezo.

Termino de abrir los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz, y lo primero que veo es a mi italianito encima de mí; sin camisa ni pantalones ni ná'(como lo dejamos anoche). No puedo evitar hacerlo caer a la fuerza bruta y abrazarme fuertemente al desnudo con él –yo tampoco llevo nada puesto-.

-¿Me quieres dejar ir, _coglione?_-me gusta pensar que lo dice en italiano para no ofenderme. ¡Qué adorable!

-¡Loviii! ¡Kyuuuuuuun! –le grito sonriendo- ¡Te amooo!

No lo puede evitar, me da un beso en toda la boca. Le tiro suavemente del ricito. Se le escapa por lo bajo un "chigiii". Después de unos segundos más de abracito en nuestra cama, me dice:

-Tendríamos que irnos preparando, el juicio es a las once, y ya son las ocho y media.

-¿Taaanto rato necesitaremos para prepararnoooos?

-No. Pero cuando esté todo listo… te permito el primer round del día –y eso me pone las pilas.

Estoy listo en quince minutos, y él también. Son las nueve menos cuarto, y tenemos una hora de casita al juicio. Si queremos estar allí con media hora de antelación… Tenemos hasta las nueve y media para el revolcón.

Si a eso le restamos los cinco minutos que necesitará el culito de Lovi para recuperarse, nos quedan cuarenta minutos de diversión en la cama. Con la ropa puesta y todo. A mí me excita más desnudos; pero así también mola, de tanto en cuanto, fusosososo…

-.-.-.-

Termino de subirle la bragueta a Lovi, y le pregunto afectuosamente:

-¿Estás bien?

-No, pero da igual. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, tontito.

Salimos los dos de la cama, nos peinamos con las manos un poco y nos ponemos la chaqueta.

-Toni, ¿Qué hacemos con las manchas de semen de la manta?

-Pues lo mismo de cada día, ¿no?

-Okis. Entonces las dejamos ahí tiradas y cuando se laven las sábanas ya se irán.

Al salir de casa, cogemos como cada día la moto, y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Va a ser un laaargo viaje, con la maldita relatividad y los nervios que llevamos encima…

Acelero, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy ya casi al límite permitido, pero es que… Necesito llegar ya, aún sabiendo que por muy pronto que lleguemos no empezará antes.

Empiezo a adelantar coches, colándome entre ellos.

Pasado un ratito de jugar a esquivar vehículos que me pitan, llegamos.

El viaje que en principio tenía que durar una hora, ha durado sólo media.

-Esto te pasa por querer ir demasiado rápido, Toño. Y ahora tenemos una hora aquí fuera, sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Y qué tal si desayunamos? –con el tema del sexo, se nos había olvidado que tenemos que comer, fusososo…

-Jeje… igual sí.

Nos acercamos a la puerta de la cafetería del mismo edificio en el cual en poco rato se decidirá si los chicos viven o malgastan una bonita y llena de amor vida que les queda por delante.

Vemos el menú, tiene lo típico que tiene cualquier bareto tendría.

Entramos, y pedimos lo primero que vemos.

Cuando nos lo traen, empezamos a jalar como locos. Se ve que teníamos hambre, juasjuas.

-¿Acaso comerte mis partes no ha saciado tu hambre, Toño? –coquetea mi niño conmigo.

-Mmm… Estaban deliciosas… Pero soy un comilón sin remedio, lo sabes.

-Entonces supongo que te quedará hambre para mis labios –y me roba un beso. Yo aún no había tragado lo que tenía en la boca, así que me dice:

-Ahora sabías a pan con tomate, cuando siempre sabes a cielo.

-Fusosososo... Lovi, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, mi querido bastardo tomates.

Se nos pasa el tiempo, y nos terminamos nuestras comidas. De una manera u otra, se nos hace la hora.

-Qué… ¿vamos? –le pregunto nerviosamente. Yo también los quiero mucho, a los pobres acusados.

-S-sí… Vamos…

Encontramos al abogado en la puerta de la sala de juicios, esperándonos.

-Buenos días, señores.

-Hola.

Entramos, y antes de sentarnos, le decimos al juez; que ya está en su sitio:

-Perdone, ¿si tenemos que decir algo, se nos permitirá?

-Si es necesario, sí.

-Muchas gracias.

Tengo ganas de empezar a explicárselo todo, a contarle lo que realmente ha pasado, pero me controlo.

Yo aguanto las ganas, pero mi tomatito no.

-Por favor, no haga mucho caso de lo que dicen las autoridades. Supongo que por su cargo, ya sabrá que no son demasiado decentes… Una vez, a nosotros nos denunciaron por tráfico de tomates –Lovi, cállate…-, y por un error nos liberaron en tres días cuando estábamos penados por seis meses…

-Y, ¿se entregaron ustedes?

-Eso ahora no importa –rescato el tema anterior-. Verá, los dos acusados fueron a defender al atacado, pero los reales asesinos huyeron corriendo. Se mancharon de sangre por el simple hecho de que lucharon con los homicidas cuerpo a cuerpo, y Feliciano tenía el cuchillo en la mano porque se lo robó a uno de ellos… Por favor, tenga consideración con ellos. Soy consciente de que si yo le digo que son inocentes no tiene por qué creerme, pero… Se lo ruego… Sea usted justo.

-Chico, ser justo es mi deber. Gracias por la información; ya veré cómo la trato.

-Muchísimas gracias por escucharnos, señor juez –le agradece mi italiano-. Le juro por mi alma que ellos dos nunca harían nada tan malo; si no al contrario… Lucharían por evitar que alguien lo hiciera. Y es justo lo que han hecho. Bueno… haga lo que considere bien. Y piense que no hay ninguna prueba convincente de que ellos hayan sido los asesinos.

Como todo se va llenando de gente, nos vamos a nuestros sitios. A ver si se van a pensar que estamos comprando el juicio…

Le hemos guardado un sitio a nuestro lado al prusiano, que llega de un momento a otro, junto a Roderich.

-Bu-buenos días… -nos dice nerviosamente.

-¿A dónde se ha ido tu optimismo de ayer?

-¡Joder, Antonio! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que mi hermano se está jugando toda una vida que le queda por delante en esto, gilipollas?!

-Gilbert, relájate…-le dice su novio cogiéndole la mano.

Así me gusta. Que ese tarado (dicho con todo el cariño del mundo – o casi, "todo el cariño del mundo" se lo reservo a Lovi) sea humano y tenga sentimientos; buenos y malos, de tanto en cuanto.

Angustiado, se sienta en el sitio que le hemos guardado, y Roderich se sienta en el consecutivo.

Pasado un rato, cuando ya están todos en sus puestos, llegan.

Nerviosos; se les ve en la cara. Son conscientes de que igual todo sale mal, pues la incompetencia del cuerpo de policía de aquí es flipante.

Tomados de la mano, se sientan en sus sitios. El juez da unos golpes de martillo en la mesa, y todos callan.

-Se acusa al señor Beilshmidt y al señor Vargas de homicidio. Según me ha reportado la policía, se los encontró arrodillados alrededor del cadáver, con la ropa manchada de sangre, y con un cuchillo en la mano, en el caso del señor Vargas.

-Así es –suelta el cabeza de policía.

-Me han llegado defensas de parte de terceras personas. Es verdad que no hay ninguna prueba convincente de que han sido ellos…

-¿No le parece la escena en que los encontramos suficiente prueba, señor? –pregunta el maldito policía.

-No –le mira con cara de indiferencia-. ¿Tienen algo con que defenderse, los acusados?

-Si se nos permite hablar, sí; tenemos.

-Recuerde que declara usted bajo juramento, señor Beilshmidt.

-Sí, señor –se aclara la garganta-. Verá, nuestra versión de los actos, y la verídica; si me lo permite decir, es que íbamos una mañana cualquiera Feliciano y yo de paseo. Vimos que a unos metros pasaba algo; mientras las calles estaban desiertas. Nos acercamos para ver lo que era, y resultó ser que dos hombres estaban apuñalando a otro. Puesto que tengo bastante fuerza, me decidí a actuar por mí mismo; pues llamar a la policía no serviría de nada, ya que para cuando llegara ya habría muerto el atacado y quizás nosotros, si hubiéramos tenido mala suerte. Feliciano se unió a mi ataque; o más bien a mi defensa hacia el hombre asesinado. Le arrebató la navaja, ya pringada de sangre a uno de los hombres. Probó a atacar con ella, pero los otros dos eran muy habilidosos, y no consiguió atinar demasiado bien. En un momento de confusión instantánea nuestra… Los asesinos intercambiaron una mirada, y salieron corriendo. Los seguimos por unos metros, pero no pudimos alcanzarlos. Volvimos con la víctima, y tristemente, lo vimos morir. Cuando ya nos disponíamos a llamar a las autoridades… Llegaron, sin darnos oportunidad a excusarnos y deteniéndonos en el acto.

-¿Es cierto que no les dejasteis explicar nada, cabeza de policía?

-¡Acababan de matar, estaba más claro que el agua! ¡¿Cómo íbamos a dejar hablar a dos putos asesinos?!

-Usted no sabe si han matado o no. Y su obligación como policía es dejarles hablar.

-Con todo el irrespeto posible nos tiraron a la furgoneta, sin darnos derecho a una sola palabra –interrumpe Feli.

-Se lo repito… ¿Es eso cierto?

-¡Que sí, coño!

-Y dígame… ¿Acaso le suena el nombre de Antonio Fernández y de Lovino Vargas?

¿Cómo? Pero si en ningún momento le hemos dicho nuestros nombres…

-Sí, me encargué yo de ellos. Tuvimos una equivocación, en verdad no habían hecho nada. Los dejamos ir.

-¿Y si le digo que están aquí presentes y que ellos mismos me han dicho que sí que habían realizado el delito por el cual se les acusaba? –supongo que debe haber ido atando cabos…-Señor… debo quitarle su placa.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Por dos motivos: haber dejado en libertad a dos delincuentes y haber encarcelado a dos hombres sin dejarles dar una sola excusa.

De mala gana, el subnormal ese se levanta y le entrega la placa. Le grita a la cara al juez un "hijo de puta" y sale por la puerta. A la que pasan unos segundos de su ida, el juez dice creo yo que más para sí mismo que para nosotros:

-Y es por gente así que me replanteo si esto que hago vale la pena… -nos mira al público, y dice:- Ya habéis escuchado la versión de los acusados. Votad, por favor. ¿Quién está a favor de que los encarcelen?

Uf, Dios mío… A ver cuanta gente levanta la mano… Los nervios me pueden, ahora mismo; y Lovi está sudando. Lo mismo se puede decir de Gil.

Pasan un segundo, dos segundos, y yo espero a que suban la mano.

Tres, cuatro, cinco segundos…

¿Será que…

Seis, siete, ocho…

Nadie ha levantado la mano.

A Lovi y a Gil se les han iluminado los ojos, y me giro hacia Lud y Feli y veo que se les escapan lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Y quién está a favor de que se les conceda la libertad?

En menos de un segundo… Todos han levantado la mano, incluidos nosotros; y pasados unos segundos… El juez también la levanta.

Feliciano estalla en lloros, y pocos segundos más tarde, lo hace Ludwig también. Se abrazan con fuerza, pues son conscientes de que nunca más los van a poder separar lo más mínimo... Han sufrido con todo esto, pero el dolor ha terminado ya con estas lágrimas de felicidad.

El juez les mira con unos ojos cariñosos y justos, como diciéndoles con la mirada un "ya todo pasó, podréis ser felices otra vez".

Se separan del abrazo, y Feliciano, llorando, le dice:

-Muchísimas gracias, señor juez. Muchas gracias por concedernos la libertad. Gracias por ser justo. ¡Gracias! –y habiendo dicho eso, vuelve a su tierno y afectuoso abrazo con Lud.

-La justicia es algo que no tiene que agradecer, señor Vargas. Y la injusticia es algo que se tiene que penar, por lo que he expulsado a ese hombre del cuerpo de policía. Yo os declaro inocentes. Se levanta la sesión.

La gente se va yendo, y mi tomatito y yo nos quedamos en nuestro sitio. Lovi está llorando en mi hombro, y Gilbert en el de su austríaco.

Veo como Ludwig y Feliciano se acercan al juez, todavía con los ojos llorosos y alguna lágrima por la cara, y le estrechan la mano, sonriendo sinceramente.

Cuando terminan, nos reunimos todos.

Por fin.

***: Hago referencia a Mein Gott, character song de Prusia.**

****: Tranquis si no la reconocéis, es un OC (yo, en este caso XD).**

**¿Y qué os ha parecido? Soy consciente de que me ha quedado un poco OoC, pero... es que no puedo evitarlo. La cosa está en pensar que Lud lleva tanto tiempo con Feli que se ha vuelto algo más alegre, y que Feli lleva tanto tiempo con Lud que ha aprendido a razonar las cosas :)**


	6. Omake

**Y por último... ¡Un omake que he querido hacer (que consta simplemente de lemmon GerIta)!**

_POV Feliciano_

-Ah… Lu-lud… Ahí…

Mientras me masturba con la mano, me besa. Después de dejarme casi sin aliento, pasa de mi boca a mi mejilla. Me da un fuerte beso ahí, y luego va bajando por el cuello, besando todos los sitios por donde pasa. Haciéndome suyo con esas marcas que los dos sabemos que quedarán. Me encantan.

-Lud… Me voy a venir…

En el éxtasis, me corro. Le mancho toda la mano; que después sube hacia su cara y lame.

Le acaricio la cabeza, el cabello que ya tiene despeinado desde hace rato. Nos sonreímos y nos hacemos un beso de esquimal; uno de esos que se hace tocando las narices (literalmente) mientras los dos movemos las cabezas de izquierda a derecha.

Jeje, es que el único semen que como yo es el suyo. Un beso en la boca hubiera supuesto que probara el mío…

Estoy sentado encima suyo, tal como lo estábamos en esa silla al estar encarcelados –ya nos colocábamos así antes del incidente, porque es una postura muy… práctica-. Sólo que ahora estamos en nuestra cama, que tiene el mismo tipo de manchas que tenían las sábanas en las cuales lo hacíamos –que nuestras sábanas también tenían estas manchas antes; sí. Antes también teníamos semen y fluidos, obviamente-.

Mi Lud también está excitado y empalmado, y sin estarme penetrando. ¡Qué cruel soy! Yo aquí sin atenderle ni nada.

Junto nuestros penes y empiezo a masturbarnos a los dos, con mi no muy grande mano. Esta será la segunda vez que hacemos esto: la primera fue ayer por la noche. Creo que le estoy pillando vicio… Es que es genial.

-Mastúrbanos tú, porfa…-le pido.

Después de acercar mi barbilla con la mano y besarme, usa la misma mano para acariciar la mía que está haciendo el trabajo y apartarla de donde está, y continuar él con la faena.

Mejor así…

Mientras con la otra mano tira de mi ricito, provocándome espasmos, me dice:

-Te amo, Feli. Te amo. Te amo.

Mientras gimo como una gata en celo, intento corresponderle esas palabras dedicándole un "y yo te amo a ti", pero creo que no se entiende ni lo más mínimo. Nos corremos a la vez, y tal como hicimos ayer, volvemos a manchar de nuestro semen al otro. Pasados unos segunditos, le digo:

-Lud… Dilátame ya…

-Sí… Y por fin podremos usar el lubricante.

-Veee, menos mal. No es que me molestara que usaras tu saliva, ¿eh? ¡Que me gusta sentirte en todo lo posible!

Me da un beso en la boca y se gira para coger el lubricante de la mesa. Lo toma, y lo deja en la cama. Me estira boca arriba y me palpa el torso con las manos; acariciándolo, y me besa en la frente.

Colocado a mi lado, abre el bote del gel y introduce los dedos de una mano; consiguiendo que queden bien pringados.

-Bien, Feli… Voy a meter el primero.

Me pongo en lo que sería posición "bolita", con las piernas en alto, pegadas a mi pecho y abdomen.

Lentamente, va haciendo que un dedo entre. Duele un poquito de nada, pero estando acostumbrado a esto como yo lo estoy; sé que pasará rápido.

El dolor termina, y siento la intromisión de otro dedo dentro de mí, que provoca que me vuelva a doler un poquito. Pasados unos segunditos, mete el tercero y último. Va haciendo circulitos con ellos, para que me vaya acostumbrando. Ya cuando apenas me duele, le digo:

-Creo que ya puedes…

Se pone encima de mí, y noto como la punta de su miembro roza mi ano. Da un beso a la primera parte de mí que encuentra su boca –lo que ha resultado ser un brazo- y lentamente me va penetrando.

Mmh… Se siente caliente dentro de mí…

Empieza por molestarme un poquito, pero pasado muy poco lo único que queda es placer.

-Aah… Bésame… -le pido entre gemiditos que se me escapan.

Obedece rápidamente, y procurando no moverse demasiado todavía en mis interiores, me da un beso con lengua; largo, excitante, apasionado… Como él sabe que a mí me gustan. Se me escapa una pequeña risita feliz, y le bromeo:

-Lud, ya estoy bien… Puedes mover tu Wurst con normalidad.

-No sabes la gracia que me hacen tus bromitas, Feli.-me mira a los ojos, y con cara de payaso, me pregunta:- Mientras tanto, ¿Quieres que toquetee tu "penne"?

-Vaya un dúo culinario estamos hechos –observo sonriente-… Sí, plis.

Entonces, termina de entrar en mí y empieza a moverse. Va subiendo la frecuencia, hasta el punto de darme una embestida por segundo. Gemimos y gemimos; unos más que otros, y él va acariciándome, cuando yo apenas tengo… la posibilidad de articular cualquier movimiento que no sea un espasmo.

Como la mano que utiliza para masturbarme va sincronizada al compás que lleva su cuerpo; y es demasiado rápido para mí, me corro bastante rápidamente. Él tampoco tarda demasiado en venirse en mi interior.

Cuando saca su pene, empieza a salir el semen que hace nada ha introducido mi Lud cual inyección. No sale todo, claramente.

Ya estirados para dormir, me abraza con todo su cuerpo, guardándome dentro de él.

-Tenía ganas de sentirte completamente junto a mí, Feli…

-Yo también –le respondo muy sinceramente-. Cuando me has dicho que me amas, no he podido responderte. Bueno… Lo he intentado. Te amo, Lud. Te amo muchísimo. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, al igual que yo ya conocía tu amor por mí.

A lo que él responde introduciendo una de sus manos en mi cabello y besándome en la boca.

-Ya nunca más barrotes se interpondrán entre nosotros.

-Nunca, mi trocito de pizza. Jamás.

**Y ahora sí, fin.**


End file.
